


Playing Cupid

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [39]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Birthday Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastries weren't Reita's cup of tea, but Uruha loved them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Kupidót játszani](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935011) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> 50 stories Theme Set 001, #45 Strawberry  
> Beta-ed by demonslave666.

Pastries weren't Reita's cup of tea but Uruha loved them, no wonder the day of his best friend's birthday found Reita in a cake shop. Tokyo's best and by extension most expensive cake shop.

The young bassist stared at the cakes on the counter with furrowed brows, deep in thought as he was trying to decide which one to buy. A typical birthday cake came with strawberries on top, he knew that much. But he didn't really know if Uruha would like the chocolate, the white chocolate or the forest fruit cake more... or maybe a strawberry cake? Or would that be too much, a strawberry cake with strawberries on top?

“How may I help you young man?” the shop's owner, an old lady asked.

“Um... I'm looking for a birthday cake. My best friend is celebrating his birthday today.” he explained with a sheepish grin. “But I don't really know which one he'd like.”

“Don't worry about it, it's a common problem. Well, is your friend a girl or a boy?” asked the lady, returning Reita's smile.

“He's a man my age.” the bassist replied.

“And what does he do for a living? Any hobbies he has?” Reita blinked in confusion at the questions but answered nonetheless.

“Well, he's a guitarist. So most of the time he plays the guitar, he likes video games, motorbikes and football.” he explained, counting Uruha's hobbies on his fingers. He was a bit confused though, he had never expected to hear questions like this in a cake shop. What did one's hobbies and occupation had to do with which cakes they like, the bassist wondered.

“Just like my grandson and his friends. You know, he's a musician too, a drummer in a famous band.” the lady chuckled. “I don't know much about today's music, but his band is pretty popular and my little grandson is so enthusiastic! I'm proud of him.”

“Really?” Reita smiled at the lady. What an odd coincidence, he thought. And what a nice grandmother that drummer had, his own granny considered their music nothing but noise and always tried to convince Reita to quit the band, because it was only a 'waste of time'.

He was about to ask which band her grandson was a part of, but then suddenly a cheerful voice interrupted them. “Hey Granny! Good to see you.” Kai said as he waltzed in, leaving the door of the shop wide open behind himself.

“Kai?” Reita blinked, turning around to face his bandmate. “This lady is your grandmother?”

“Rei-chan?” the drummer tilted his head to the side with a surprised expression. “Yes, this is my granny. And this is my bassist Reita.” he introduced the two to each other. Reita bowed politely as the old lady smiled at her.

“It's a pleasure to meet Yutaka's friend.”

“What are you doing here?” Kai asked. Reita scratched the back of his head, grinning.

“It's Uruha's birthday, I wanna buy him a cake. But I have no idea which one he'd like the best.”

Kai crossed his arms over his chest, looking the bassist up and down with an unamused expression on his face. “So Rei-chan, how long have you guys been friends? Since seventh grade, right? And you don't even know what's Uruha's favourite type of cake? What kind of friend are you?!” he scolded with a pout. Reita blinked and looked to the side in shame.

“Err...” he scratched the back of his head again, this time frowning. “Well, you know, I can't stand cakes and sweet things in general, so I haven't really paid attention to what kind of pastries Uruha likes.” he admitted.

Kai rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, but after a second the annoyed expression was gone and the drummer let out a loud chuckle.

“Relax, I was only joking. I will help you. Pick this one.” he pointed at a certain cake, it was a simple chocolate one decorated with some strawberries. Reita raised an eyebrow, looking the cake up and down in judgment.

“You sure he'll like this?” he asked Kai. “Isn't this too simple for a birthday cake?”

“Reita, you're an idiot!” Kai grunted, walking over to the counter and picking the cake up. “Uruha loves chocolate. And aside from that, it doesn't really matter which cake you pick, he'll like it because it's from you.”

“Okay, then I'll take this one.” the blonde nodded. The shop owner put the cake away in one of the stylish cake boxes, attaching a birthday card and putting a ribbon on top of it, before she handed it to Reita.

“That'll be ¥4000, young man.” she said cheerfully. Reita took his credit card out of his wallet with one hand and handed it to the shop owner. While they were waiting for the transaction to go through, the bassist turned his attention back to Kai.

“You said he'll like it because it's from me... I'm not so sure about that though. He doesn't seem to like my company much lately.” he told him in a sad tone. “Remember how he insisted on sharing a room with you during the last tour? I don't know, but lately I feel like he has a problem with me, although I have no idea what I could have done wrong.”

“You're an idiot.” the drummer muttered, mentally slapping himself. “You can be so blind, Rei-chan. Uruha does like your company. The problem is that he likes it way too much.”

“Eh?” the blonde blinked stupidly.

“Rei, Uruha has a crush on you.” Kai said, massaging his temple. He tried to be patient, but the dumb expression on Reita's face was quite irritating. Why was this idiot in his band again?

“He has a crush on me?” Reita gaped. The poor cake almost fell out of his hand.

“Yes, he does. You're an idiot if you haven't noticed.” the drummer rolled his eyes. “That's why he doesn't like sharing the same hotel room with you, he's afraid one day he would literally jump on you and 'fuck you into the mattress', as he likes to put it.”

Reita gasped, blushing from head to toe. The old lady seemed to find the situation quite amusing, she started giggling.

“Yutaka, don't scare the poor boy.” she told her grandson.

Kai ignored his grandmother's words and patted Reita on the shoulder. “That's why I'm saying he'll like the cake because of you. Now go and kiss him, because he seems to be unable to make the first move.”

Reita walked out of the shop dumbfounded. He couldn't even say goodbye and forgot his credit card there. Kai stared after him with a satisfied grin on his face.

“You are like your grandfather, he liked playing cupid too.” his grandmother noted. “Do you think he'll really kiss him?”

“Of course. Even though Reita himself hasn't realised it, he's been in love with Uruha ever since they met.” the brunette laughed. “So the first problem of the day is solved.”

“The first?” the lady blinked.

“Yeah.” Kai grinned at him, walking behind the counter to steal a slice of cake for himself. “I also have a lovesick guitarist lusting after our vocalist.”


End file.
